Sonhos Alheios
by JuuTeixeira Cullen
Summary: NÃO É UMA FIC CASA DA NOITE! só não sabia onde pôr xb é sobre uns miudos que vão fazer uma viagem ah Amazona e... bem, leiam e vêm :b


**Esta história é completamente original minha e não está sob o novo Acordo Ortografico.  
>Enjoy.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 1 - Reencontros<strong>

Casa...

Como senti a tua falta...  
>Atiro-me para a cama, agarro na minha linda manta e simplesmente caiu no sono. Uma semana sem dormir nao é pêra doce.<p>

* * *

><p>- Ellie! Senti tanto a tua falta, melhor amiga! - grito, enquanto me atiro aos braços da minha melhor amiga maravilhosa.<p>

Largo-a e observo-a de alto a baixo. Continua alta para a idade. Era mais nova que eu um ano, mas daqui a poucos meses ia ficar mais alta que eu. O cabelo loiro já lhe ultrapassava os ombros. Continuava meio ondulado, como se tivesse dormido de trancinhas. Usava umas calças de ganga largas azul-claras e uma camisola justa branca, com um desenho qualquer. Tinha a melhor amiga mais linda do mundo.

- Tu estás tão linda! - a exclamaçao dela fez eco com a minha e rimos juntas.

- Desculpa, mas tu estás bem mais linda! Como é possivél ficares diferente só num mês? - ela perguntou a rir, enquanto me dava um abraço de urso.

- Eu estou igual! - disse, enquanto lutava por respirar. - E não me chames linda, se não eu nego e tu bates-me!

Meu dito, meu feito. Ela largou-me abrutamente e deu-me um grande estalo do braço. - Nem te atrevas a repetir isso, sua estupida! - ela disse, com uma cara de admiraçao e irritaçao já tão minha conhecida.

- Estupida é a tua mãezinha! - ela riu-se da minha expressão habitual e da minha cara de chateada completamente fingida.

- Odeio quando me mentes! Já te viste ao espelho? - ela agarrou na minha mão que esfregava o braço e fez-me olhar para a minha palma. - Tens as maos mais giras que já vi.

- Os meus dedos são demasiado gordos, mal encontro um anel que sirva. Já para nao falar que tenho o vicio de roer as unhas, o que só os torna mais horriveis. - Uma chapada na cara.

- E as tuas bochechas, são simplesmente amorosas. Nao são grandes! São a-mo-ro-sas.

- São ridiculamente enormes. - Uma chapada no braço.

- Sou tão fascinada pelos teus olhos. Eles são castanhos, verde escuro, cor-de-avelã, verde claro, cinzentos e pretos, tudo ao mesmo tempo.

- Eu... - ela ergueu o braço. -... até gosto dos meus olhos. - ela sorriu e baixou a mão.

- E o teu cabelo... Oh, dá-me o teu cabelo... Castanho escuro com madeixas de caramelo... Como conseguis-te? E quando tencionas curta-lo? Já vai quase a meio das costas.

- Ainda está demasiado curto. E foi má ideia te-lo escalado. Ganhou vontade própria. Tem demasiado volume e os "quase-caracois" estão a tornar-se incontrolaveis. - resmunguei enquanto bufava na repa.

- Cala-te! - outra chapada, nesta vez no outro braço. - Está enorme e a tua ondulaçao está simplesmente perfeita. Estás a formar cachos nas pontas! Que lindaaaaa! - ela brincava com os meus quase-caracois alegre.

- Ainda temos o problema de eu ser baixa e gor... - ela interrompeu-me com uma grande palmada na cabeça.

- Nem te atrevas! Tu-não-és-gorda. - Ela falou devagar e pausadamente. - Ok, talves sejas mais pequena que a maioria, mas assim é que és linda!

Desisto. - Como querias. - revirei os olhos e sorri-lhe.

- Então meninas, já de manhã a falarem mal de mim?

- Bella! Já tinha saudades tuas, pah! - dei-lhe um abraço demorado. Adorava a Bella e não a via ah mais de um mês, pois ela tinha ido de férias antes de todos.

Ela era loira, com o cabelo todo encaracolado. Olhos cinzentos, um pouco mais pequenos que a média. Os lábios pequeninos estavam na cor rosada de sempre e usava o lápis-de-olhos preto na linha da água, tal como eu. Usava umas calças castanhas claras de cintura subida com uma camisola tomara-que-caia as riscas azuis, brancas e laranjas. Que linda que ela era.

- E eu tuas! - ela retribuiu o meu abraço com intensidade.

Ellie tossicou e eu e Bella largamo-nos.

- Ellie. - Bella disse enquanto sorria fracamente e lhe dava dois beijos nas bochechas.

- Bella. - a minha melhor amiga retribuiu e apenas a comprimentou friamente. Elas nunca tinham tido uma amizade muito forte. Ou fraca. Não gostavam muito uma da outra. Ou pouco.

- Oh, já começaram? - o meu anjo da guarda chegou.

- Ty! Tens um sentido de oportunidade maravilhoso! - agarrei-me ao pescoço dele e abracei-o apertado. - Apareces sempre que preciso!

- É por isso que sou o teu anjo da guarda. - ele deu um sorriso rasgado e eu sorri também.

- Mas o melhor amigo sou eu! - o meu David apareceu feliz e deslumbrante como sempre

- Sempre! - abracei-o com força. Ah, as saudades que tinha destes abraços!

- E eu, han? - interrogou Andrew que aparecia agora de trás do meu melhor amigo do mundo.

- Nunca me esqueço do meu rebelde! - sai agilmente dos braços de David para ser abraçada por Andrew.

Observando-os, pensei no quão diferentes eram. Tyler tinha caracois loiros e olhos verde claros. Não era um magricelas, mas nao era propriamente gordo. Era realmente bonito. David tinha o cabelo cor de cobre liso comprido, assim como aqueles que abanam a cabeça para pôr o cabelo para o lado e depois ele volta para o sitio anterior, estão a ver? E os olhos castanho-escuros. Era bastante magro, mas lindo, obviamente. O Andrew, por outro lado, tinha o cabelo castanho escuro, quase preto, numa especie de crista ao lado e os olhos castanho-claros, mais ao menos cor de amendoa. Era o mais alto de todos e também era magro, mas de modo elegante, que condizia com a altura extravagante. Claro, também era muito giro. Infelizmente, não presto a fazer descrições.

- Senti tanto a vossa falta! - exclamei, de sorriso no rosto enquanto olhava para os meus três rapazes.

- Também eu! - exclamaram em unissimo e riram-se, formando uma parte da minha musica preferida.

- Bom, parece que estamos aqui a mais, Catherine! - ouvi a voz alegre da minha gemea e virei-me rapidamente.

- Alice! Gemea linda da minha vida! - abracei-a.

Claro que aquilo era a brincar. Ela era mais baixa que eu, com o cabelo mais curto e mais escuro, os olhos mais pequenos e também mais escuros. Mas ela compreendia-me, e eu a ela, por isso nos davamos tão bem.

- Obrigado! - disse Catherine, um tanto ao quanto chateada. Ou ciumenta? Seriam ciumes?

- Cate! - abracei-a também.

A minha Cate era um pouco mais baixa que eu, como a Alice. Cabelo e olhos castanhos. Andava sempre com as unhas impecáveis, a sacaninha. Tinha um sorriso discreto, mas que eu adorava.

- Estamos todos? - perguntou Ellie.

- Bom, vamos lá ver. - passei os olhos pelo meu "grupo" enquanto contava alto e me ria dos resmungos deles, por dizer os seus nomes completos. - Eleanor, está. Bellatrice, está. Tyler, está. David, está. Andrew, está. Alice, está. Catherinne, está...

- Eric, está. - virei os olhos para o moreno alto de olhos verdes.

Era enervante o quanto ele era bonito. Os olhos verdes escuros, o cabeço castanho encaracolado, o sorriso brilhante... Ah, que nervos de rapaz!

- Oh, pois, tu também vens. - disse, sem grande emoçao. Não sei porquê, mas não gostava dele. Na verdade, sabia. Ele era arrogante e insensivél.

- Oh, pois, parece que sim. - ele fez um sorriso arrogante.

- Bom, e os instructores? - perguntou Alice, ao aperceber-se do meu desagrado.

- Ali. Olhem, chegou a camioneta, vamos? - Tyler perguntou, sorrindo e esticando-me a mão.

Quando estendi a minha, David agarrou-me pela cintura e puxou-me para ele. Ao mesmo tempo, Andrew agarrou na minha outra mão e puxou-me de encontro ao seu corpo.

- Calma, sou só uma. - exclamei enquanto me ria, envergonhada.

- E minha! - gritaram os três rapazes enquanto me agarravam.

- Na verdade, é minha. - Ellie passou por entre eles e salvou-me.

- Obrigado. - sussurrei-lhe ao ouvido. Ela piscou-me o olho e deu-me o braço.

- Aff, crianças... - ouvi Eric resmungar baixinho.

- Bem, vamos. - disse rapidamente, de modo a evitar responder-lhe de um modo nada simpatico.

Eu achava-me uma pessoa simpatica, mas quando se metem com os meus, fico impossivél de aturar.

- Bom dia meninos! O meu nome é Mariana e vou ser a vossa guia e conselheira enquanto estivermos na Amazona. Espero que todos tenham as autorizações e os passaportes. Vamos de camioneta até ao aeroporto e depois: VOAMOS! - ela parecia animada. Era pequena e franzida, loira de olhos azuis muito claros, a tipica Barbie. Não a imaginava numa floresta selvagem.

- Eu sou o Rafael e faço minhas as palavras de Mariana. Venho do Brasil por isso estou habituado a estes ambientes. Em algum problema, por favor, consultem-me. Insectos e outros animais selvagens são a minha area. Se forem picados, dirijam-se imediatamente a mim. - a ele já imaginava, e muito bem! Era alto e musculado. Bastante moreno com olhos cor de café. Era bem bonito. Seria um belo Ken e algo me indicava que era. Talvez fossem os olhares que a Barbie lhe dava. Olhares de pura devoção e amor. Ou talvez fossem as alianças nos dedos de ambos e o facto de terem chegado no mesmo carro.

Ah, adoro a minha ironia!

- Vamos a isto! - gritou Alice, sempre animada e pronto para a farra.

Pousamos as mochilas na bagageira e entramos na camioneta, prontos para tudo!

* * *

><p><strong>o que é isto? honestamente, não sei.<br>foi um sonho que tive e achei bem postar, não me perguntem xb**

**espero que tenham gostado, embora esteja só no inicio. se não gostarem... bem, temos pena xD**

**beijinhos,  
>JuuTeixeira.<strong>


End file.
